Tales from the Big Apple's Crime Lab
by X.Devils-Sweetheart.X
Summary: ok so this is going to be a selection of short one-shots about diffrent pairings. they are going to be better then this summary. honestly. chap 1 is D/L please R&R chap 2 is smacked :D spoilers for episode 24 :
1. I Do Take thee To Be My Wife

**Ok these are going to be short one shots.**

**Paring; Danny and Lindsay.**

**Spoilers; Green peace.**

* * *

Danny stared down at the dark eyed Montana girl, that he was now proud to call his wife. Her smile made her eyes twinkle, he loved her eyes like that, he loved her full stop. As he looked at her, he remembered all the good times they had shared. And the bad ones. He couldn't believe that he had came so close to losing her, that he had been so stupid. One thing was for sure he was lucky to have her in his life. And soon they were going to have a baby together. As far as he was concerned, he was the luckiest man on earth. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Lindsay. To make her laugh, to make her smile, to make her happy but most of all to be there for her and their child. He wanted to be the best father ever to his child. Lindsay would make a good parent easy, she was like that. But he, Danny, would have to work harder, he would have to give it his all. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but then nothing that is worth having is.

Danny smiled and took Lindsay's hand. He gently guided her out of the registry office, with Mac and Stella trailing behind. Danny beamed at his new wife, his expression was mirrored in her face. Mac and Stella congratulated them once more, and bade them goodnight. Lindsay grinned as she watched her friends walk away, their heads down, in deep conversation.

"We need to get them together!" she exclaimed.

Danny looked at her shocked "What??" he paused "Stella and Mac? I though Stella was with that fireman?" his brow furrowed

Lindsay looked back at him "Stella said theres not really that much between her and the fireman, and that shes still waiting for Mr. Right to come along" she finished with a satisfied smile. "And come on her and Mac are cute!" Danny chuckled at Lindsay and brushed a loose hair out of her face.

"Only you would think of setting two people up, on your own wedding day!" he rubbed her growing bump. "You have to be at the airport soon." he said sadly. "I'm going to miss you two" Lindsay smiled and coved his hand with hers.

"We are going to miss you too" she leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek gently. "Come on, I better get going , otherwise I'll miss my flight." she linked her fingers with his, their new rings softly banging against each other. This was a new start for them, a chance for them to have both the life they wanted and the life they deserved, and a chance for them having the one thing that ment most to them in the world. Each other.

* * *

**So did you like it? Hate it? Let me know *hint hint* lol. :D xx**


	2. Stella For You I Would Do Anything

**I do not own Csi new York neither do I own Stella or mac :'( I had this idea come to me as I was getting my belly button pierced lol. Well anyways I hope you enjoy. Please R&R. ooo and also the story is told from Stella's point of view. And this XXXX**** means end of one paragraph, lol. This also has spoilers for episode 24 (cant remember what it is called) I haven't see the episode but I heard what happened :'(. **

I storm though the lab, glaring at all the lab techs making them hurry away. I know Mac's my boss, but I though he cared! Turns out he would rather protect the lab, then his best friend. And that was fine with me! I mean what do I care? I can look after myself just fine. But I can't help, thinking of him, as I stab the down button on the lift. I take some deep breaths, and start to reflect on what I had just done.

_**Flashback**_

" Stella" Mac bellowed. I lifted my head to look at him. Raising an eyebrow I asked.

" Mac, whats the matter?" a hint of concern in my voice. I looked in his eyes, but something was wrong, they were not their usual deep pools of blue, that I had grown to love. Instead they were a steely Grey. All of a sudden it hits me. He knows. " Mac I swear I only done it because I was scared-" I pleaded, but Mac cut me off.

" Save it Stella, I have heard that before, my office now!" I gingerly got up from my desk, and followed Mac. Suddenly as we were walking to his office, I felt like a little kid again, being told I had done something wrong, and I was going to see the principle. My cheeks flushed as people stared at us. I was so used to walking next to Mac, as an equal. But now, well now I felt like a follower. Like he was leading me to my death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we reached his office he waited for me to walk in then proceeded to shut the door behind me. He paused, and watched me for a couple moments, a saddened expression upon his face. Before turning his back to me and sitting down at his desk.

" Sit." he commanded. I shook my head, I wasn't sure if my voice would work anymore. " Please, Stella" he begged. " This is hard enough as it is." I reluctantly sat down opposite him, but I still refused to look him in the eyes. " You know what this is about." Mac stated, I nodded, my eyes burning. " Why didn't you listen to me Stella?" he asked.

" I- I tried" I mutter back. I can sense his anger building.

" No you didn't, you heard me ask you, no wait I didn't ask you I ordered you, not to pursue this case" I turn my head and see Mac shoot up from his chair as if he had been burnt. " And did you listen to me? No, I bet you didn't even care" he slammed his hands down on his desk. Now my anger was boiling inside, and tears were burning in my eyes. I also shot up from the chair I was sitting on, it crashed to the floor, drawing attention to Mac's office.

" How dare you say I don't care? You have no idea how hard it was for me to do this. But I had to Mac, I was scared and you wouldn't listen!!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face.

" I did listen Stella and I asked you to stop with your obsession with the greek coins. But you didn't listen to me and now its my ass on the line!" he boomed back. I fiddle with the badge on my belt. Its the only way I conclude. I unpin it and slam it down on the desk.

" Well, I'm so sorry to of caused you so much trouble, next time I need help I will talk to a _friend_" I add the emphasis on 'friend' I know it will hurt him, but he hurt me too. He's treating me like I acted stupid. I give him one last look as I storm out of his office, and what I see is the face of a broken man, he's now holding my badge close to him. My heart lets out a small whimper, it hurts seeing the man I love so angry and scared. And its all because of me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hand my ticket to the stewardess lugging a small bag on my shoulder, she smiles back at me with one of those fake smiles. I pass her and climb up the stairs onto the plane, I take one last sad look, at New York. My home. And disappear inside the plane. Finding my seat I sit down, placing my bag in the chair beside me. I lean back and allow my eyes to shut. I feel the plane take off, and I feel already a million miles away from Mac. My thoughts are interrupted by some one coughing, lazily I open one eye. Mac? Both my eyes snap open.

" Is anyone sitting here?" he asks with a nervous smile. I shake my head and move my bag, the tension is still in the air but it is masqueraded by smiles. We both sit in an uneasy silence for awhile.

" Sorry" we both say, we laugh and the tension is broken.

" Stella this is yours" Mac said producing my badge from his pocket. " I'm here to help you now Stell, as a friend, not a boss" I smile and kiss his cheek.

" Thank you Mac" I hold out my little finger to him. " Pinky promise to never fight again?" I grin. Mac smiles and takes my little finger with his.

" I don't think it's possible" we both laugh. " But I promise I will try, for you Stella Bonasera, I would do anything!"


End file.
